A Story of Meetings, Major Cities, and Kidnappings
by AmericanReader
Summary: We are normal teenage girls.Well as normal as one can be.Till the personification of England messed up a spell. Now we are sent across the country to a world meeting. let the caos begin...Now.  pairings, Cities and OC's
1. Chapter 1

**News Worth Falling Over For**

"What?" I ask falling backwards in my seat. I _was_ seating in the principal's office with 4 of my friends*. "I said that you will all be going to the world conference. You where chosen out of all the high school students in the nation to go to the world conference. Tomorrow you will be flown out of Chicago to D.C to attend and the meeting will start on Wednesday. This is a great honor and I will expect you to behave well and to give our school a good name." says Mr. Conroy in his scary German accent. I jump up do a little dance and hear some squeals of delight from behind me.

"But sir, I don't remember signing up for anything. Nor do I remember any of us signing up for something like this", says a calm, level headed voice from next to me. I sigh and look over to Lizzie. Her piercing green eyes look straight into my brown ones as she motions me to sit back down. She reminds me of a teacher, calm, bossy, smart and boring. I shake my head no and flash her a smile. She pushes her glasses up higher on her nose, rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Mr. Conroy. She so reminds me of a teacher.

"Your teachers and I suggested that you all would be great candidates for this trip to the head of education." He says running a hand through his balding hair. "You chose her. Out of all the people in the school you just had to go chose her?" Lizzie says pointing a finger at me. Her voice is questioning and bored at the same time. "Hey what do you mean by that?" I ask pretending to pout. "I mean that they just had to go pick the most annoying, talkative, hyperactive, idiotic person in the whole school. I strongly doubt that I will ever meet anyone more annoying then you in my life." Her voice replies lazily. My pout wavers a second before I turn it in to one of my smiles.

"Oh, come on you looooove it," I reply letting my sing-song voice fill the room as I plop down in my chair. "What would ever give you that idea?" she retorts. "Well the fact we are still best friends after 14 years." Cause it is true. Her family moved from England when she was two. In fact they moved in right next to me. She was mean and a jerk till we turned three then she started to warm up to me. We have been best friends since (as long as you don't bring up the noodle incident. It was _not_ my fault).

She doesn't respond and my smile grows because I know that I have won. I lean back in my seat, plop my feet up on the desk in the same position I _was_ in before. "Beth, can you please get your feet off Mr. Conroy's desk. Please," says the faintest whisper from the corner of the room. Everyone jumps slightly and looks to see where the voice came from. "Who said that," asks Kae. I do a face palm right there cause in that corner is my meek, shy, and sweet cousin May. She actually mistaken as my sister once or twice or she is mistaken as me.

There is a bit of a difference between me and her. She is so quiet that she can sometimes, well most of the time, fade into the background. Our friends sometimes forget her or mistake her as me. I don't know why though she doesn't look that much like me. We both have the shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, though hers are darker, other than that though we don't look that much the same. We have to completely different styles. I'm always in the latest style or in a tank top or in jeans or jean shorts with my hair up in a ponytail. Plus my good luck bluish green agate necklace that kind of looks like an eye if you hold it up to the light. May is almost always in a sweatshirt and jeans. Oh yeah May is Canadian and I'm all out American.

She lived here till she was two then moved up to Montreal where her mother's family is. She moved back here a few years ago. She is mostly quiet but can once in a while go on a talking spree or as Shannon says she gets verbal diarrhea. During these times she speaks so fast that I can barely keep up with her. Plus she rapidly switches from English to French and back again. She does this often enough that I am taking in now in high school to help me understand her better. I can happily say that I have been taking it for 4 years now and still can't understand her very well when she gets going.

"Ve who is there?" it's Shannon who asks this time. I glance at May who is use to this by now and I get partly annoyed when she just shrugs her shoulders and puts on a small smile. "I'm May," she whispers. "Who," the other 3 girls chant in unison. I get up and put an arm around May. "Oh, come on you guys. May. She likes maple coffee, eats pancakes for lunch every other day**." I just get a blank stare back from the girls. "May, my cousin" I give them a half-ass evil eye and they quickly apologized. "And you call me thick headed," I mumble under my breath. Thump. "Owww, why did you do that Liz?" "It's because you are thick headed and you really shouldn't mumble." She says crossing her arms.

"Can we please get back on track now" May chimes. We nod. "Do our parents know I mean with the short notice and all," she asks. Mr. Conroy nods. "We already called your parents. Ms. Adam, Ms. Nelson, and Ms. Reynolds all have permission to go. Ms. Totoro your 18 and your mother said that it was up to you. Ms. Addario we didn't call your parents. You're 19, in collage so it's up to you. Frankly, though I don't even know why you are here now." He states. Well she is here because she didn't have any classes today and had decided to come visit us for lunch. "Ve I'm he-"he cuts her off. "It was a fact not a question. This trip is free except for spending money. It will be anywhere from a week to 3 weeks long depending on the topics and how fast they get through them. You can all now leave for lunch then after that, go home to pack." He says glaring at us. We leave his office as fast as we can.

*Lizzie Reynolds, Kae Totoro, Shannon Addario, and May Nelson

**which is not true but it does seem like it sometimes

* * *

><p><strong>To readers,<strong>

**Hey People. I guess this is where I should tell you that this has a lot of OCs in it. Dont worry much the later chapters will have all the awesome countries that we know and love in it. Sorry for the grammer mistakes and any other mistakes that might have been in it. oh yes and this is the reposting of Cities Meet the World for the few of you wo care. Review! Please! I don't even care if they are telling me how awful my story is. Anyway thanks to all you readers. XD**

**AmericanReader**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introduction to all Chaos

"Ve do you know if they are serving pasta today?" asks my Italian friend. I roll my eyes and glance at Shannon. She has wiry brown hair that falls just above the shoulder. Her brown eyes are half closed. She always has a smile on her face unless she is scared or confused. She moved to America about 6 years ago when her father transferred. She can be taken as an airhead but she just acts a bit naïve. Yet she has more wisdom then her years or that she will openly show. "Didn't you bring your own lunch Shannon?" Kae asks. "Ve yeah I just wanted to know. The pasta here sucks." "That's because all the food here sucks." I say chuckling. The girls nod their head in agreement.

Once we hit the cafeteria, we split up. Lizzie, May and Kae all go grab lunch as the rest of us grab our old stone table outside under the tree. When I see them head towards our lunch table, I shoot off to grab myself a hamburger and some fries. "Hey Kae, can I borrow your new video game?" I ask throwing in my puppy eyes. "Beth w—", Kae begins before getting cut off by Lizzie. "No. we have to go home and pack and knowing you will probably wait till the last minute to then you will end up forgetting something." "Ugh, you sound like my mother and I was asking Kae, not you, so Kae what do you think?" "I have to agree with Lizzie on that one. When we come back I will let you. Plus if you forget something. We will have to put up with your moaning about it the whole time." "Fine…"

We spend the rest of lunch talking about what we are going to pack. Kae, Lizzie and I talk mostly about where we are going to hide our pockets knifes. Well Kae doesn't have a pocket knife she has some pointy things that I can't remember the name of. She is a freaking ninja. Why can't I remember what they are call. Oh right, shuriken and kunai. Don't they sound like something from Naurto? Oh well. "Well I think I can hind my two pocket knives in the bottoms of my shoes. The ones with the metal bottom of course and I will just throw the other one in my bag." Lizzie says nonchalantly. "I have a pocket in one of my belts. It has metal all over it so it should work." I say in between bites. Kae doesn't bother to tell us where she is hiding hers.

"Beth, you really don't have to take that knife with you. Why do you even have it at school?" May asks. I look at her with a dead serious expression on my face "Forgot about last month already?" May hangs her head. "No, it's just that I don't think that she would do anything at school, " May whispers. "May" Lizzie says softly "I gave her that pocket knife for protection. It wouldn't be much use at home." "I guess not…" Molly says defeated.

"So you do care about me Lizzie." I chime in trying to lighten the mood. "Belt up you git." She remarks with a slight growl. "Do you know how British that just sounded?" I jokingly ask. "I told you to belt up." She says making sure to stress her accent. "If you were a guy Liz you could have dated half the girls in this stupid place by now." I state jokingly. "You are one to talk, git. I remember right, you have dated half the guys in this stupid place." That shuts me up real quick.

We quickly finish lunch then run to our lockers to grab our stuff. Once upstairs I grab my leather coat and put my books way. Then I jump down the stairs and meet the other girls in the atrium. We start to head towards the office to sign out when I hear a voice behind us. "Hey look, the international geek squad is ditching school. They must have to go home and get caught up on their homework." This is followed by a bunch of snickers. They really need to come up with better insults. I sigh, roll my eyes and spin on my heels to face them. "What do you want, Acacia?" I growl.

"I'm sorry hero I didn't see you there. If I had I would have said the international geek squad and their pet idiot." Acacia purrs. I hate that nickname. No, I despise that nickname. I got it back in 5th grade when Acacia and her friends where picking on this nerd named Whylie. I intervened and since then she has called me Hero.

"Look, I don't have time for a scaredy cat like you." I turn and notice two things. One is my friend's faces. Second is that we are surrounded, cut from the office by Acacia's groupies. Shit. I do quick calculations in my head. She has 13-18 people with her. Some of which are her hellcats and the others are some of their boyfriends. So divide that by 6 and you got 3-4 people each. The odds are for us. I hear my friends make a tight circle.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She growls. "It means that I'm not so afraid of one little, weak girl that I have to jump her with 10 of my friends."I say grinning. I start to stretch out as I feel the adrenaline pump through me. "Now if I remember right, you did pretty well. You took out 7 of my girls before the blow to the back of the head made you pass out." I go into a low bow, my eye never leaving hers "Why thank you." I take my pocket knife out of my shoe and push it up my sleeve." But if I remember right, this little feud of ours, that you just can't let go of, is just between us so why don't you let my friends go so me, you and your little puppets of yours can get this over with." I say motioning around me." I can almost see Lizzie wince at the poor grammar in that sentence.

"BETH!" My friends hiss behind me. I just shrug. "Sorry guys" I whisper. "Oh my, trying to be the hero again Ms. Adams. Give yourself up and let your little friends escape unharmed. Well, we can't have that can we. Plus it looks like your friends want to fight and I got a new knife to give you a new scar to match the one that you have on your back." She purrs like a damn cat*.

"Tell us is it true that your old man took a knife to your back and left a scar that runs from your right shoulder to your left elbow?" My smirk falls from my face. "So it is true. How awful, and they still let you live with your parents." I feel my friend's looks burn into my back. I let out a small growl. "How do you know about that?" Cause up in till know I thought only four people besides the doctors knew about that.

"Oh it looks like I have struck a nerve in that idiot brain of yours. Oh well, what type of scar you want under it. You only got two possible answers, ugly or super ugly."** And with a simple swoop of her hand all hell breaks loose.

*I don't hate cat… I just don't like these particular ones.

** She really needs to come up with better insults…. Just saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Readers, <strong>

**Same thing as last time. OCs and Countries. Review please! love y'all. XD**

**AmericanReader**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hell breaks loose in the Atrium

"Shit!" In a matter of seconds our tight circle has been scattered around the room. I practically dance around as the first of the kitties attack. I am easily dodging their poorly thrown punches. A punch is thrown in the direction of my face. I sidestep. It whistles past my ear. I throw a punch, hear a crack and feel the warmth of blood. The person is still standing but not for long. One well placed kick and he is down on the floor.

I am tackled to the floor from behind. "That was a cheap shot" I remark as I quickly pivot, using my leg to knock them to the ground. I jump up and dodge another kick. I gasp as I feel something hard connect with my stomach. I swing my elbow back and hear another crack. I quickly run and get on top of a nearby table. I glance around. Damn it where are those stupid teachers when you need them.

Damn it! I can't see any of my friends. Wait. I see Lizzie in the corner fighting off two girls. I hear a loud crash come from behind me. Two girls are lying in front of a locker and Shannon standing above them. May and Kae are nowhere to be seen. I hear a groan and a crash from behind me. I spin around. "Beth, you should really be more observant of your surroundings." Kae says quickly dusting off her hands before disappearing into the shadows. "Neat trick" I mumble.

I see a glint of silver from behind me. I spin again. Flip open my knife and block it. A quick twist of my hand the other knife goes flying. A quick front kick sends the perpetrator off the table and to the floor. I jump off and hit the ground. Then something happens. A voice rings out above the noise. "Hey Hero, look what I caught me." The noise drops to a dead silence. I turn slowly and see Acacia up on a table. My knees go weak. My face heats up with anger. Acacia has a knife to May's neck. My whole world goes red.

I walk through the crowd till I'm standing right in front of them. "Let her go. Now." I growl. "I don't think so. Tell your girls to drop their weapons and my girls." I hear the clank of metal against the ground as Lizzie's knife falls. Kae and Shannon stare at me. Asking if it was ok to do what she says. I nod and watch the girls that they were holding drop to the ground. I look at May and wince as her tears start to fall down her face.

"Acacia. Let her go." I go to take a step forward. "No, one more step Miss Hero and this girl will have a knife in her neck ok. Oh and don't fight my girls. Grab her ladies." I feel two hands grab onto my arms and lock them behind my back. "Ok. You got me. Now let her go." Acacia gives a push and Molly falls to the ground. She doesn't move. "May" Her head pops up. Tears and guilt ruin her normally sweet face. "Stand up." She looks confused but she stands up. "Go over to Shannon." She nods then runs over to Shannon who gives her a quick hug.

I growl softly as Acacia walks my way. Damn it. I let May get caught. Plus I can't even fight back as Acacia punches my stomach. "Beth!" my friends cry out as I get nailed in the face. I see them fighting trying to come to my aid only to be stopped by leftover hellcats. I feel warm blood begin to trickle down my face. Acacia motions towards my friends. "Get them out of here. They are just trouble. Girls stay out of my way. This little Hero is mine."

I almost break down giggling as I watch my friends being pushed out of the Atrium's doors, the same doors that lead to the office. "You just made a really stupid mistake." My foot slams down. An elbow to the stomach and I'm free. Kind off. Acacia lounges at me flipping her knife open. I jump back but I'm not fast enough. I feel a slight sting as the knife cuts my cheek. Damn it. She lounges again. I jump to the side. My back slams into a wall. "You are stuck."Acacia purrs. "No where left to run. No more tricks up your sleeves. Guess you're done huh?" "No, I have one more surprise." She looks confused. "What?" "Look behind you." Her head turns as the atrium doors fly open.

Mr. Conroy and about 5 other teachers storm in. They are closely followed by my friends. Two of them pull Acacia away. "What in the world happened here?" Mr. Conroy growls. I am quick to retell the events as I work on stopping the bleeding from my nose and cheek. "Go home and get cleaned up you are still leaving tomorrow. Don't worry about Acacia and her gang I will deal with them." He says slowly. I nod thank him, grab my bag, then run towards my car. "It has been one hell of a day." May says as she enters the passenger seat. "You're telling me."

* * *

><p><strong>Readers,<strong>

**This is my first time writting a fight and I hope that I didn't kill it to much. OCs and Countries. America coming in next chapter!**

**Americanreader**


	4. Chapter 4

The Night Before Tomorrow 

**Knock. Knock.** I really don't want to answer my door right now. I turn up Superman and continue to munch on so popcorn. _**Knock! Knock! **_"Alfred I know that you are in there. Open up!" She isn't going away anytime soon is she? _**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ "Alfred if you don't open the door this minute I will shred all these top secret files that you had me get or I might sell them to China or Russia." I sigh as I get off the couch and open the door.

"Sell it to Russia, huh?" The redhead glares. "What took you so long?" "Um…." "You were watching the Superman marathon again weren't you." "Duhhhh." "Alfred, which is more important the Superman marathon or the top secret files you personally asked for?" "Oh…that is a hard one… Some people would say that the files are more important, but Superman can fly. But I really need to get ready for the girls… but… " "Ok… stop it. Don't hurt that little brain of yours by thinking about that too hard." "So I can have the files now?" Amy rolls her hazel eyes. "Geez, I ran all over the country for you to fill up those fills for you and I don't even get a thank you." "Why didn't you just buy a plane ticket, Amy? You didn't have to run." I say in a serious tone and try to hold back the laughter. "Cause gas cost too much and a ticket cost more than gas. You idiot! Of course I bought a plane ticket. I even got a rental car." "Then why didn't you just say that?" I notice a small brown package in her hand.

"Hey Amy, what's that?" "Oh, this," She says holding the package up. "This is just something I managed to track down for you but since you kept me waiting… I guess you don't get it now." "Amy, I'm sorry." "Stop it!" "Stop what?" "You know exactly what you are doing. Now stop it!" "Stop what?" "Stop it with those goddamn puppy eyes! You could manipulate the world with those things." I chuckle softly "I wish. So does that mean that you will give me the package?" "It's not like I have much of a choice." She says handing over the package. "Good night Amy." "Good night Alfred." I watch her as she walks down the hallway. "Oh and Amy" she turns annoyed. "What?" "Thank you" she smiles at me. "You're welcome Mr. Jones. Good night." She continues her walk down the hallway as I close my door.

I plop down on the couch as throw the files onto the coffee table. I grab the top file. Kae Totoro, age 18. Inside the file it has a picture of a young Japanese girl with long black hair braided down her back. She has calm dark brown eyes and the beginnings of a smile on her lips. I quickly skim the page. She moved her from Japan when she was five. She draws and writes mangas. Bored. Next file.

May Nelson, age 17. Her picture is one of a simple brown eyed, brown haired girl. She looks like the kind of girl that you would look at, go oh she is pretty, then forget a few seconds later. She first lived here, then moved to Canada and then moved back here. She cooks, speaks French. Bored again.

Shannon Addario, age 19. Short brown hair, half closed brown eyes, she kind of looks like one of the Italy brothers. Her hair even has a mini curl that looks like North Italy's. Look at that she moved here from Italy. I wonder if she says Ve all the time. She is good at soccer, painting, cooking and is a good shot if you give her a gun… She speaks Italian, English, and some Japanese. Her boyfriend is German. Wow, it is Feliciano in girl form! I am bored again so I close the file and throw it off to the side with the others.

Next is Elizabeth "Lizzie" Catherine Reynolds, age 17. She has Iggy's green eyes and a childish smile that looks familiar… it looks kind of like Russia's… Why would she have Russia's smile? That is soooo not cool. She has short, almost like buzz cut short, dark brown curly hair. She moved here from England. She speaks Russian and English. She write, draws blah, blah, blah… Bored. Next file.

Elizabeth "Beth" Library Adams, age 17. Her picture is one of her flashing a peace sign. She has long brown wavy layered hair, which looks like it has highlights. She has a few pieces of hair that fall right over her left eye. She likes to make movies. She does gymnastics and martial arts. Her list of what she does and what she likes goes on and on. She speaks English. There is a posted note on the file. All it says is "Watch video. She is the one in brown jacket." I pop the footage in. What I see is a fight and one that is not going well for Beth. By the end of it she is passed out on the ground. Grabbing the phone I dial Switzerland and Lili and ask them for a favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Readers,<strong>

**What did I do this time. I needed to bring in a country and I was hoping to give you more detail on the charaters... Plus who doesnt love America. Sadly I don't own Hetalia or Amy in this case and if anyone can guess who amy is i will give them cookies and America. Well maybe not America. Anyway I am sorry for the grammer mistakes or any mistakes review or i will not post again...ever! Well I will probably post again it will just take me longer. Anyway thanks. Lov y'all. XD**

**Americanreader**


	5. Chapter 5

Alarm Clocks and Airports 

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE—**stupid alarm clock. I roll over and start to back a sleep. "BETH! Get up now or we are going to miss the flight" yells my mom. "Fine" I mumble. I get up and stretch. I throw on a blue t-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans. Grab an apple for breakfast and brush my teeth. Then brush my hair up into a ponytail. I look at the clock and see that I have an hour to waste. Time to go bug Lizzie!

"Anybody home?" I ask as I walk in the front door.

"You could knock first you know" Liz says as she walks around the corner. She is wearing a faded red button up blouse and dress pants.

"Um Miss. Reynolds I hope you know that the meeting isn't in till tomorrow."

"Yes I do Elizabeth L. Adams"

"Then what is with the formality Lizard's breath?"

"Don't call me that git! And first impressions are important."  
>"Sure they are and why not?"<p>

"You know why idiot. Go bother someone else."

"Um…No. Owwww what was that for?"

"Get out and I didn't hit you that hard."

"Yes, you did and why must you keep hitting me with your book?"

"Because you are a git now leave."

"Fine." I walk out the door and head home.

"Hey Beth it is time to go." My mom says as she notices me coming up the driveway.

"Ok" I say hopping into the car.

"Thanks for putting my bags in the trunk Dad."

"No problem." The car starts up ad we drive towards Chicago. It isn't long before I nod off.

...like a few hours later…...

"Beth, we are here," Dad says shaking my leg to wake me up.

"Finally," I mumble getting out of the car. "So I am meeting everyone where again?" I ask as we walk inside.

"At the terminal, Beth," my dad replies.

"Oh right." As we walk toward security I turn back to my parents.

"I guess this where we say goodbye, huh?" I ask. My parents nod. "Love you mom! Love you Dad!"I give them both a quick hug then begin the fun part of going through security. When I finally get through I see that I am late…as…well always.

It looks like everyone is here so that means I am last as always. Then my eye catches sight of two people standing with my group that I have never seen before. One is a guy who looks to be around 18-19 years of age and has green eyes and blond hair. He is wearing a green jacket and brown pants with a white hat. The other is a girl who looks to be 12-13 years of age with short blond hair and green eyes. She is wearing a pink dress and has a purple ribbon in her hair. Then I do what anyone would do. I run up to my friends.

"Hey you guys! Sorry I was late. Security is such a pain!" I

"Elizabeth" Kae says politely.

"Its Beth, and Yes?" I respond looking at Kae with a smile on my face. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I quickly spin around.

"Oh, Hi! Sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Elizabeth L. Adams! It is nice to meet you Mr…." I quickly spill out.

"I am Vash Zwingli and this is my sister Lili. We are here to watch over you till you get to D.C." Vash says in a heavy Swiss accent.

"Why do we need to be watched over Mr. Zwingli?" I ask.

"Isn't not obvious? They are here to make sure you don't get us lost or make the plane crash." Lizzie sneers. I glance at Lizzie.

"Why would I do that? We wouldn't make it to the meeting on time if I crashed the plane…" Lili giggles at us.

"What's so funny? Ve~ are we telling jokes, because if we are I have a good one!" Shannon chimes.

"Is it about pasta?" Kae asks.

"Yes!" Shannon remarks with glee. All of us, besides Vash, crack up laughing. We finally calm down and notice Vash staring at us. We squirm uncomfortably at his gaze. Lili blushes

"I'm sorry, brother. They just remind me so much of the others." He nods. "Who do we remind you off?" Lizzie asks curiously. Lili looks down at her feet.

"Just a few people from the meetings…You will get to meet them when we go…" she says quietly.

"Ve~ you're going to the meetings to?" Shannon questions.

"Yes, I am the representative of Switzerland and my sister here is the representative of Lichtenstein." Vash replies curtly. I feel my eyes go wide.

"But you guys are so young…" I state. I catch the gaze of the other girls then look at him. All at once we start asking a million and two questions. Vash cocks one of his guns and we shut up.

"We have ten minutes to board and according to this we are missing one." He says showing us a list.

"How many are supposed to be here?" I ask.

"Well idiot. Since there are four of us here and we are missing one which means there are supposed to be 5." Lizzie remarks.

"There are five people here…"

"How did you get that number?"

"You, Me, Shannon, Kae and May, that's five. Right?" I retort.

"May isn't here, idiot"

"Yeah, she is," I say pushing May forward.

"You are late May. " Lizzie states.

"No I'm not!" May says quietly.

"Yes you are!" Lizzie states now clearly annoyed.

"I have been here the whole time." She says also sounding annoyed.

"She has." I chime.

"Nobody asked you git." Lizzie scoffs.

Vash's gun goes off again. "We are all here. Then we can go already." He says as the speakers announce that group 1 on our flight can now board.

"That is us." I say.

"Yes it is git, so let's go." Lizzie says as she picks up her bag and heads to our gate with everyone else. I quickly grab mine and chase after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers,<strong>

**Ugh... thats all I have to say about this chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to update. I am going to try to start updating every week on the weekends. I apologize about the spelling mistakes and the grammer mistakes. Lets see what else was I going to tell you. Oh right, a special thanks to Wierdkid20 puts up with me annoying her about my story. Go check out some of her stories. Next chapter has a lot of little info that will be important later and just a bunch of attempts to make you again sorry for being behind on my update. Review! please. XD**

_**AmericanReader**_


	6. Chapter 6

Plane Rides and Multilingual Arguments

I stared out the window next to my seat. I love planes, I have been on them so many times that I could give the flight attendant speech from heart. I used to fly down to la every summer before my grandpa died. My grandpa and I were the closest. We did everything together while I was there. The year I turned 14 he taught me how to fly. He had the easiest time making anyone laugh and he had one of those smiles that could light up the world. The last time I was on a plane was so I could go to his funeral about 3 years ago. I rub my agate necklace. He gave it to me when I turned 13. He said it would bring me luck and protect me. I miss him…a lot.

"Ve~ Beth can you believe that we are in first class…Beth why are you crying, Are you sad?" Shannon asks worried. I quickly wipe my eyes.

" No I am fine and it's pretty epic that we are in first class. I wonder how the school could afford this if they can't even afford paper." I start playing with my seat as I wait for the plane to take off. I push a button and the back of my seat falls backward. I quickly fix it and turn around to apologize.

"You git! The plane hasn't even taken off yet and you're already causing me problems!" Lizzie says.

"I was going to apologize but since it's just you Lizzie" I push the button again.

"Bloody hell git! Put your seat up this minute!" She lectures me for about 5 minutes before I get bored and fix my seat.

I feel the plane start moving forward down the runway and my eyes are once again staring out the window. Then plane speeds up and when I feel it come off the ground I start giggling. "Why are you laughing?" Lizzie asks.

"I like being in the air. Sometimes I wish that I was an eagle. Then I could fly all the time." I answered.

"You would also have to eat raw fish and rodents."

"Hey don't diss raw fish. People in Japan eat raw fish all the time, right Kae?"

"Yes we do eat raw fish. Just not all the time..." Kae replies.

"Yeah well they also eat insects there." Lizzie remarks.

"So what? We have to eat your cooking."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that I would rather eat bugs then eat your cooking."

"My cooking does not suck. Your hamburgers just ruined your sense of taste. My cooking isn't truly that bad right girls?" Lizzie asks. Both Shannon and Kae become increasingly interested in Kae's manga. "It's not that bad right?" Lizzie asks again sounding more desperate.

"Ma lo fa succhiare ..." Shannon says as she looks at her feet.

"English please! "Lizzie asks annoyed.

"Well if I remember right Ma lo fa succhiare means but it does suck or something around those lines. Right?" I chime. Shannon nods.

"You are making that up!"

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not"

I get bored of the argument and start talking about her food again. Her face turns a shade of red in anger. "My food does not suck! You are just an idiot who doesn't know the difference between good food and bad food!" Lizzie practically screams at me.

"Smettere di litigare!" Shannon shouts.

"Fine..." I say turning back around in my seat and pouting.

"Would you please speak bloody English for once? I do not understand any of your guys language," Lizzie stats. I roll my eyes because I know for a fact that Shannon, Kae, and May have taught her bits and piece of their first language.

"she said to stop arguing," I claim in Japanese.

"I said speak bloody English" I quickly switch to French.

"Elle a dit de cesser de chercher. Je sais que tu me comprends. "

"Speak bloody English. You are not a frog and i do not speak bloody frog anyway. " Lizzie snaps.

"успокаивать" I say happily.

"Я признаю, что."Lizzie says strangely happy. I look around quickly and for the first time notice a few people staring at us. I grin and continue in English.

"She said to stop arguing silly, but I enjoy annoying you too much."

"You should stop being multilingual. It is slightly scary. You are American. All you should know is English and some Spanish." May states.

"Hell America is a melting pot so why shouldn't we be able to speak more than one language?" I say as I stick my tongue out.

"Ugh, you are so childish Beth."

"There is nothing wrong with acting like a child while you still are one." I say with a grin. Then I notice that Kae is recording all this. "Wait? Kae how did you get a hold of my camcorder?" Kae just shrugs and hands me it back. "Well since I have it out now everyone smile!" Everyone but Liz smiles at me. "Oh come on Liz just one itty bitty smile."

"No, now get that out of my face git."

"Just one smile please"

"Fine" She does smile…but it's not her normal happy one. It's her slightly scary one. My camcorder lens shatters. "What the flip did you do to my camcorder?" I ask.

"Nothing I just smiled…maybe you have a really bad camcorder"

"I doubt that…" I say as I put it away. Sadly nothing exciting happens for the rest of the flight expect everyone arguing with each other… but that is normal for us. We are all happy when the plane touched down and we could finally get off. Vash quickly leads us to baggage claim then back through security again. Once we get through security we hear a voice call out "Hey Vash, Lili, over here." I turn to see one hyper active blond heading our way. Maybe this will be a fun trip after all.

* * *

><p><em>Ma lo fa succhiare = But it does suck…<em>

_Smettere di litigare= stop arguing_

_Elle __a dit de cesser de chercher. Je sais que tu me comprends_= She said to stop arguing. I know that you understand me.

_Успокаивать=calm down_

_Я признаю, что= __I will accept that_

**_Readers,_**

_**I a soo sorry that I am late updating. Really I am. Plus I am also sorry about all the crappy translations. I got most of them from google...sorry. Thanks to Wierdkid20 who helped with the russian translations(go read their storys now. they are actually pretty good). Sorry about the grammer mistakes. Next chapter we meet...well you can probably already guess the first one...but we meet some of the countrys! Yeppy! Review! Thats an order! I want to know how you think I did! XD**_

_**AmericanReader**_


	7. Chapter 7

Of Burgers and Flying Mint Bunny

"Hey! How did the flight go?" the hyperactive, wheat-headed blond asks. Another slightly older blond comes up behind him and hits him outside the head.

"You could have introduced yourself first git!" He turns towards us. "Sorry about that…Alfred here can be a little rude at times." Alfred cuts him off.

"I am not rude am the hero!"

"Belt up! Anyway, I am Arthur Kirkland, the representative for England." Arthur says extending a hand my way. I quickly shake it and get my first good look at him. He has pretty emerald eyes, short blond hair, and a kind smile. I couldn't stop staring at his eyebrows. They were huge! Like big fuzzy caterpillars! I fought the temptation to laugh and poke them. He quickly shakes everyone's hands. Alfred introduces himself next.

"Hiya! I am Alfred F. Jones! The representative for the great, awesome, and heroic U.S .of A." I think this boy has more energy than… well me. He has big sky blue eyes, short messy blond hair that has a stupid cowlick… glasses, and a smile that easily beats the sun out by a long shot. Oh, and he is tall.

"Hi it is nice to meet you all. I am Elizabeth L. Adams but you can call me Beth. This is Eli- OW!" I quickly turn to face Liz who just hit me on the back of the head with a book.

"It is because we are more than capable of introducing ourselves. I am Elizabeth Reynolds." The rest of the girls then quickly introduce themselves too.

"Come on you guys the car is waiting out front for us." Alfred say pointing towards the door.

"Wait," May say stepping in front of another blond that everyone didn't notice. "You didn't introduce yourself yet." This blond looks like Alfred kind of… He has slightly longer hair with a curl instead of a cowlick and his eyes are more violet.

"Beth, why is May talking to the air?" Shannon asks innocently. I roll my eyes.

"No you haven't. Are you shy or something" I ask.

"You can see me!"He says as his eyes grow wide.

"Yes why wouldn't I be able to?" He smiles softly and gestures to everyone else who has the look of you're crazy on their face.

"I think you might have whacked her outside the head once to many times," Kae states.

"I didn't hit that git hard enough to do anymore brain damage then what she was born with!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry but it is true."I roll my eyes and catch Arthur snickering.

"What is so funny?" I ask spinning around to face him.

"It is nothing important." I open my mouth to reply with a witty come back but my stomach growls instead.

"Are you hungry, cause if you are I have an idea of where we can go eat before we drop you off at your hotel." Alfred says.

"It wouldn't happen to be McDonalds would it?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"It is where you always want to eat git! Besides I refuse to let you poison the girls the first hour that they are in our care."

"McDonalds is awesome! It wouldn't poison them like your cooking would."

"Why you little…" Arthur looks extremely upset as he replies. The two boys keep going back and forth arguing.

"Guys….Excuse me…um…guys" Kae says trying to get their attention.

"Here let me try Kae! Stop fighting!" I quickly use my hands to push them apart and stood in between them. Which would have been slightly scary if Alfred hadn't had his silly little grin on and if Arthur's eyebrows didn't merge together to become one giant caterpillar as he was glaring. "I have two quick things. First off, we are fine with McDonald's. Secondly, I eat there all the time and I'm not unhealthy." Lizzie hits me outside the head…again.

"Be respectful git! Or you will get sent back the in (Maybe replace with: Within the hour that you landed) hour you landed," Lizzie states.

"Hey would that be a new world record or something? OWWW! That hurt! What did you hit me with? A pipe?"

"No I left that at home" Lizzie jokes…or at least I hope she is joking.

"Hey Lizzie I think I see one of your fairy friends!"

"Really!" Lizzie says hopefully.

"No"

"kolkolkolkol"

"Shit!" I say taking off running towards the car as Lizzie follows me. I easily weave in and out of the crowd as I make for the airports doors. It is pouring outside but I still keep going till I am standing outside in the downpour. Lizzie soon stands next to me slightly out of breath. "Hehehe, Lizards breath I think you are getting old."

"Don't….call….me…..that. I am not old git." I use the time she is using to catch her breath to look around. There are a bunch of people and tour groups running around. I pull the collar of my jacket up and shiver slightly. The rain suddenly isn't there anymore and I look up to see Alfred holding an umbrella above my head.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

"You shouldn't run off like that. You don't even know where the car is." Arthur lectures. My stomach growls. "Whatever you say Arthur lets go I am hungry."

"Fine" he says leading the way to the car. We all quickly climb in. I sit in between Alfred and …and oh I never did learn his name. "You never told me your name." He fixes his glasses and smiles. "Matthew Williams, I am the representative of Canada."

"Cool! Mattie has anyone ever told you that you're really quiet?"

"Anyone ever told you that you're really hyper?"

"Are you Alfred's brother? cause you kind of look like him."

"Yes. I get mistaken for him sometimes."

"Oh… May gets mistaken for me once in a while."

"She does?"

"Yep! It's weird cause she really doesn't look all that much like me."

"Beth who are you talking to?" Lizzie asks.

"Mattie! He is the representative from Canada!"

"But Beth…there isn't anyone there." Kae says trying to form the words carefully.

"Yes there is!"

"You're seeing things git. There is nothing there. Do we have to put you on medication?" Lizzie asks.

"Already on some, besides I don't hallucinate, unlike you and your flying mint bunny." Lizzie turns bright red and Arthur cracks a smile.

"Leave flying mint bunny out of this!"

"Fine, say hi to Charlie the Unicorn and Tinkerbell for me."

"His name isn't Charlie…"Lizzie mumbles under her breath as she glares at me. I grin and look out the window as we pull up to McDonalds. Alfred climbs out and holds the door open for everyone. I'm the last one out and I quickly pick up a conversation with him.

Once inside I bounce up to the counter and by the usual, 2 Big Macs, large fries and a smoothie. I go to pull out my wallet but Alfred is quicker. "My treat what do you say?" I look at him and grin. "Ok!" I grab my food and slide in to a booth next to May. I quickly eat my food and look over to where Alfred, Arthur and Mattie are sitting. Alfred's tray is full of burgers and fries. I watch as Arthur lectures him for eating all that junk food and ignore Lizzie as she starts to do the same.

When everyone is done eating we head for the car. "So where are we going now?" I ask.

"To the hotel." Arthur says.

"Oh ok then." And I watch as we head straight into the heart of D.C.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers,<strong>

**IM SORRY! I have just been busy...with a bunch of stuff. Once again special thanks to Wierdkid20 as always. Go read her stories...now would be a good idea. Please forgive me for any grammer mistakes or any other mistakes. I am hoping with break that i might get a few more chapters up. France and Russia will be in the next few chapters! ^_^ Thanks for reading...please please comment. Thank you for putting up with my lack of updates. **

**Thanks for everything,**

_**AmericanReader XP**_


End file.
